Forum:Page names with colons - traps
category:Psywiki style guidelines * Space after colon Not a good idea. I've just moved two "Agoraphobia:" pages, explaining thus: "Deleting space after colon so that page lists properly". They were listed AFTER the proper ones in '' '' (possibly because that listing finds the URLs, which have an underline instead of a space) but listed BEFORE the proper ones in the category (in the normal "nothing before something" manner that some of us have become accustomed to with word-processed list sorting). With long lists, there's a risk one could be hiding at the end and then be duplicated because someone thought it hadn't been written. It MAY be OK to put a space in a link when the page hasn't one, and vice versa, because the software strips the space before and/or after searching; but I'd advise caution. Better to get them all right first time! Robin Patterson 14:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Prefix As Joe knows, if your page prefix is the same as the magic shortcut to another Wikia, you'll go there when you try to link to it. "India:" was the first I know he noticed. I noticed an Austria - ... this evening: presumably a solution to the India problem. A good alternative if you want that sort of page name structure is the subpage using a slash (/). That has the added advantage of creating an automatic link back to its parent page. If the Agoraphobia pages had had slashes instead of colons, they would have linked to Agoraphobia like that. Most of them didn't link directly to it and had no category, being therefore quite divorced from their parent page. There are possibly many other similar groups of colonned pages around the wiki. If you want to convert to slashes, go ahead! But if (as I suspect) most are also uncategorised, it might be better to leave the colons (which have certain time-saving advantages, as I explain at Cities:) and categorise them all in one hit, using . You just set up the category:whatever link, copy it to your clipboard, then run right through them pasting that into both the page and the edit summary, then using your Back menu to jump straight back to where you were on the Allpages (or use separate windows if you prefer). Robin Patterson 14:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) in w:New Zealand ::We are gradually moving the colons to dashes which was our preferred solution. Your trick using the Allpages will prove really useful when we get around to the serious housekeeeping. Thanks. Dr Joe Kiff 16:16, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :::OK, but you may be making more work than necessary for yourselves unless you can find a clever shortcut. Here's what I think is the most relevant part of what I wrote above: "A good alternative if you want that sort of page name structure is the subpage using a slash (/). That has the added advantage of creating an automatic link back to its parent page." You can add another slash for a sub-subpage and so on. Robin Patterson 13:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Had we but known!!!!! We might adopt it in new areas and redo the other ones at a later date. Its an issue mainly in the countries section and the types of problem list, many of these have still to be converted to dashes anyway. We really do value you passing on these ideas.Dr Joe Kiff 15:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC)